The mission of the ITC is to provide support for all MHCRC related research activities that involve 1) information storage and exchange, and 2) all aspects of computer use. These be divided (somewhat arbitrarily) into the following types of services (although may of these are interrelated): 1. Connectivity - One of the critical missions of the ITC is to provide mechanisms for rapid, reliable, and facile information exchange. The first aspect of this remains the continuing development of our wide-area network, and the integration of all aspects of MHCRC activities. This permits rapid exchange of data (from e-mail and schedules to research data and manuscripts), and facilitates the whole research enterprise. The second component involves the integration of the MHCRC into the world at large, and includes access to resources, from local to national and international. It includes not only the maintenance of the MHCRC web site (see section C.1.b. below), but also the establishment and maintenance of an MHCRC Intranet as a means of facilitating rapid communication among MHCRC investigators. 2. Infrastructure maintenance - We use the term "infrastructure" to reflect how each MHCRC investigator or staff member interacts with information. This begins with the "workstation" (including Windows, Window95, Windows NT, and UNIX computers) each person uses. The ITC is responsible for helping select the appropriate configuration, arranging for hardware acquisition, configuring applications and network software, and final installation. For the computers on line, ITC is responsible for support and repair of both computers, and peripheral equipment (e.g., printers, scanners, etc). Equally important is the related assistance with software. From a practical standpoint, interactions have been facilitated by the choice of a standardized set of software suites and standalone products. The ITC plays a major role in the selection of these products, and later in acquiring them in a cost-efficient manner and providing user training as required. 3. Data integrity - The productivity of the MHCRC ultimately rests on the quality of the data being generated. A key aim of the ITC is to ensure the highest possible quality and reliability of MHCRC data. Thus, the ITC provides security at a variety of levels, from appropriate restriction of access to sensitive data, to backup systems that will permit rapid return of function after almost any foreseeable event. In this capacity it works closely with the Data Management and Biostatistics Core. 4. Research Facilitation - the ITC also provides services to users who have particular critical needs that are unique either to their research projects or to MHCRC core functions. This can range from providing custom systems (requiring applications development using commercial systems to customize programming) to solving particular hardware needs. The later can include integrating new architectures into the network (e.g., Unix workstations), developing hardware and software systems such as bar code readers, and integrating scientific instruments into the information structure of the MHCRC and its investigators. On a more routine basis, the ITC has provided slide making and graphics assistance to MHCRC investigators, and also has worked closely with the Data Management and Biostatistics Core on database design and programming, and data storage and management issues.